The Truth
by SmartOotori
Summary: "Did you know that she would wait for you to return from work? Or that she would leave you dinner? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR WIFE LOVES YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF HER HEART!" I guess one's stress does affect everyone around them.


**The Truth**

**Kyouya X OC**

**_Kyouya's POV_**

I slouched on my leather chair and sighed. Running my hand through my black hair, my matching eyes scanned the papers given to my by my father. I slightly growled and wiped my glasses. It seems that something had happened in one of our branches in England. Now my father wants me to take care of this problem. The last time I was this stressed was during Tamaki's family problems.

"Kyouya," without turning my head, I knew exactly who came in my office. "It's time for dinner. I made your favorite: Spicy Chicken Curry." I waved the person off. "I'll eat dinner later. I have to finish this report in a week. And Father is expecting me to go to England by the end of this week." I heard the person sigh. "Kyouya, you haven't been eating with me, let alone look at me in the eye. You've put work before us and we've been married for almost a year! The last time you held me was during our wedding night. Then you ran off the next day for work!"

I felt a pang of guilt course in my mind. I turned around only to see her face covered by her shoulder-length dark blue hair but I sense that tears were falling from her grey eyes. "Sometimes I think that we should have a divorce but this marriage was for the purpose of an alliance between our families; I won't dare break that so every day, I bear with you and my loneliness. Not even the company of Tamaki and your other friends could ease my loneliness." I wanted to reach out and hold her in my arms but she left before I could do or say anything. I pounded my fist on the table. "Dammit…" I closed my eyes and remembered what Tamaki and Haruhi told me.

"_Kyouya! At least show that you still love your wife." I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Tamaki?" Fujioka Haruhi walked up and slapped my cheek. "Baka! Do you know how underappreciated Rie feels?! It's like you don't know that you're married to her!! _

"_Did you know that she would wait for you to come home from work? She always stayed up late until she couldn't wait and went to sleep. Whenever she wakes up, Rie would always make a disappointed face when she saw that you didn't return then give a fake smile at her reflection._

"_Or that when she would always leave dinner for you, only to find out that I didn't even touch it. After a month, she stopped leaving you dinner and just ate alone. After that she would go for a walk around the garden. Then she would see your car arrive and rush in only to see you asleep on the couch in your office. Rie would always put a pillow under your head and cover you with a blanket. _

"_CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR WIFE, RIE, LOVES YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF HER HEART?!!?!" I stared at the angry brown eyes and looked away. I walked away from the two with a headache, not from my best friend's girlfriend's screaming, but from the truth that my mind had currently soaked in._

I stood up and walked to our room two doors down. When I entered the room, it felt like the only person that lives here was Rie. All my things have been coated with a thin layer of dust and the photo of Rie and me during our university days was overturned.

"Damn you, Kyouya…" I turned my head to see my wife on the bed, hugging her knees and her head between them. I could hear sniffles from her. I slowly walked up to her, sitting down next to her. "Rie…"

"Why…? Can't you see that I try hard for you to at least remember that we're married? For you to know how much I love you, even though we got married a week after we met." My hand was reaching for her but she flinched away from me. I put my hand on where I was supposed to sleep only to feel dust.

"I would always think that you'll sleep next to me so I never tried to roll on your side." I turned my head to see Rie's head up. Her tears coated her rosy cheeks. I was reaching for her cheek when she flinched, maybe thinking that I would hurt her. When my hand touched her cheek, my wife looked away from my eyes.

"Kyouya, maybe we should separate for a while. I want to sort out everything first before I see you again…" My onyx eyes widened and soon I found myself hugging Rie tightly, as if I don't want her to leave me. "Kyouya…"

"Shhh…" I ran my hand through her dark blue hair. "Just let me hold you a little longer…" I felt her arms wrap around my waist. She was crying harder, making my shirt wet.

"I'm sorry, Rie. I didn't know that you were lonely. I don't know anything that has happened but I know for sure that I've been neglecting you, ignoring your affections for me." I lifted her chin and wiped the tears off her pale face. "The stress has been getting to me. I'm sorry that you had to suffer." She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head on my neck.

"Kyouya…" I removed her arms around my neck and kissed her. I could feel Rie hesitating to kiss me but after a few minutes, she licked my lips for entrance. I didn't hesitate to open my mouth and let her tongue explore, at the same time battling for dominance, just like our wedding night. I gently put her down on the bed and hovered over her. I let my lips give her neck butterfly kisses, always getting a moan out of her. I was about to remove her shirt when she stopped me. "I…" I sighed and kissed her forehead. I completely forgot about the report but I didn't care. I had my wife in my arms, her fragile body next to me, head on my chest. I closed my eyes and let my fingers ghostly move up and down her arm, making her shiver.

"I was thinking, Rie, why don't we have our honeymoon next week?" I saw her head lift from my chest. "What?" I chuckled. "Why not? It's one way to spend time with each other without being interrupted." I smirked when I saw her blush. "Oh? It seems that my wife is a bit of a pervert." She playfully smacked my arm. "Oh shut up, you're the one who suggested it." Rie put her head on my chest and sighed. "Thank you, Kyouya. I love you…" I smiled when I heard her almost silent snore.

"I love you too, Rie…"

* * *

**_...I couldn't sleep last night so I was writing 'till 12am. XD_**

**_Also I was reading some random horoscope things and saw some interesting things so I put some of them in here. _**

**_And...I was procrastinating on my other stories aka Host Princess and Just As I Promised..._**

**_I'm such a bad author hehehe._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Me no ownie Ouran. I wish I did though. _**

**_ADDED: Any request for a prequel and/or sequel??? Then again, both will or might have lemons... unless I stop it and let your imaginations run wild. Anyway, requests and reviews are greatly appreciated!! ^^  
_**


End file.
